Question: First consider the expression for: Take the product of $8$ and $x$ and add $2$. Now select the answer that matches the following: The sum of $-1$ and the product of $-6$ and that expression.
Answer: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $8$ and $x$ $8 \times x = \color{orange}{8x}$ What does adding $2$ to $8x$ do? $8x$ $ + 2$ What is the quantity of $-6$ times that expression $-6 \times (8x + 2) = \color{orange}{-6(8x+2)}$ What is the sum of $-1$ and $\color{orange}{-6(8x+2)}$ $-6(8x+2)$ $ - 1$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-6(8x+2)-1$.